User blog:Doalfe/Roxanne (Good Burger)
Roxanne (Carmen Electra) is a minor antagonist in the 1997 Nickelodeon comedy movie "Good Burger". Roxanne was an employee for fast food giant Mondo Burger. Her boss, the arrogant Kurt Bozwell, asked her to seduce Ed into revealing the recipe for his secret sauce that was helping their rival Good Burger stay in business. Roxanne's primary approach is to use her physical attributes and feminine know how to persuade the male employees from the rival fast food chain to disclose sensitive information about the company. She is even willing to perform sexual favours if it means accomlishing her objectives. Roxanne, dressed in a tight red minidress, entered Good Burger and began flirting with Ed. She asked him if he would like to go on a date the following night. Ed accepted, and then set up his co-worker Dexter with Monique. The following night, the two couples met at a miniature golf course and restaurant. Before playing their round, they ordered corn dogs and sat at a table. During the meal, Roxanne mentioned that Ed's sauce would go great on their corn dogs. Before Ed can get through the recipe, Dexter kicks Roxanne under the table. He had intended to kick Ed, trying to remind him that the recipe must be kept secret. Later, as they are about to head off for mini-golf, Roxanne asks if Ed would rather go somewhere and be alone. Running her hands up his chest, she says "We can talk and maybe get to know each other a little better...now doesn't that sound like more fun than miniature golf?". Too dim to understand her flirtations, Ed shouts "NO!" and drags her off to the first hole. On the first hole, Ed smacks Roxanne in the mouth on his backswing. The ball then richocets off the obstacle, flies backward, and hits her square in the forehead. Roxanne falls face-first to the ground unconscious. Later, Ed drives the group back to Good Burger. Roxanne is still out cold in the passenger seat. As he slams on the breaks, Roxanne falls forward and her head bounces off the dashboard. Dexter takes Monique on a walk and Roxanne is finally able to get Ed by himself. Pushing him against the car, she says, "Ed, tell me how you make your sauce, and I'll give you anything you want". Still clueless, Ed responds "Whatcha got?". As she goes to plant a kiss on him, Ed thinking she is attacking him, judo flips her over his shoulder and to the pavement. Ed apologizes, but Roxanne just stares up blankly, possibly paralysed. The next day, as Kurt and the asst. managers go about business, a battered and bruised Roxanne stumbles through the kitchen. She is equipped with a neck-brace, an arm-cast, crutches, and a band-aid for her forehead. Gritting her teeth, she screams "I QUIT!" before losing her balance and toppling to the floor. Griffith, one of the assistant managers turns to Kurt and says, "I'm guessing she didin't get the sauce recipe". Kurt then snaps back, "I'm aware". Trivia *Carmen Electra appeared as the evil Chloe Blackburn in the 2004 episode "Mr. Monk and the Panic Room" for the TV series "Monk". *Carmen Electra appeared as NBST heel character Carmen in a 2005 episode of Hope & Faith: "Carmen Get It." *Carmen Electra appeared as villainess Ginger Peachum from the 2007 movie, "Christmas In Wonderland". *Carmen Electra appeared as evil teacher Miss Uecker in the 2009 episode "VHS Transfer Memory Lane" for the TV series "Reno 911!" Gallery Roxanne1.png screenshot_8432.png Roxanne2.png screenshot_8433.png Roxanne4.png screenshot_8434.png screenshot_8435.png Roxanne7.png screenshot_8436.png screenshot_8437.png screenshot_8438.png Roxanne3.png Who-Was-In-It.jpg Roxanne8.png 29od24.gif 29ochy.gif Roxanne9.png Roxanne10.png Roxanne11.png 29ocr8.gif Roxanne12.png Roxanne13.png Roxanne15.png Roxanne17.png Roxanne18.png Roxanne19.png Roxanne20.png Roxanne21.png Roxanne22.png Roxanne23.png Roxanne24.png Roxannegolf.png Roxanne26.png Roxanne27.png Roxanne28.png Roxanne29.png 29odyz.gif Roxanne31.png Roxanne32.png Roxanne33.png 29odvy.gif Roxanne34.png Roxanne35.png Roxanne36.png 29odrk.gif Roxanne37.png Roxanne38.png Roxanne41.png Roxanne44.png Roxanne42.png Roxanne43.png Roxanne39.png Roxanne40.png Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Comical Defeat Category:Conspirator Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Spy Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thief Category:Fate: Humiliated